The Hothead,the Shy girl,and the Goofball
by SexyKunoichi
Summary: What happens when your shy albino friend becomes rude and evil? (Lucy and Sunny belong to aliengirl13)I do not own TMNT I only own Phoenix and part of the plot. Romance, suspense,and humor.
1. Pizza party

A/N:This is my first OC and story line so NO BURNS PLEASE!

appearance:

Phoenix:Long black hair that goes down to her but with a red streak in it,black vest,red v-neck shirt,short short red skirt,ripped black tights,and knee high black boots,and blood-red has a Shuriken as a weapon.

Lucy:An albino with extremely pale skin,reddish pink eyes,wears her white blond hair in a bob,wears a light pink long sleeved shirt,light blue jeans,black flats and a gold chain silver cross silver pendent.

Sunny:Dishwater blond hair,black combat boots,shcythe as a weapon,grey t-shirt with a yellow peace sign,black skirt,and black and white stripped stockings.

(Sunny and Lucy belong to aliengirl13 she helped me come up with this)

* * *

Pheonix was sitting on her couch and decided to text her best friend Lucy.

Pheonix:What's up Lucy?

Lucy:Umm well I guess I am fine...h-how are you?

Pheonix:I'm good. What are you up to today?

Lucy:I-I-I just...You know...read and listened to my classic music...I visited my cousin Sunny though.

Pheonix:You need to get out more.I swear you're white as a bout' we go to the lair tonight?

Lucy:It's not my fault!I'm albino...plus I burn easily...I guess so..

Pheonix:Awesome!Let's have a pizza party!We should probly bring movies to..What kind of movies should we bring?

Lucy:I-I don't care...maybe a documentary?Or maybe a drama..

Pheonix:Sweet!Meet you there.

XxAtTheLairxX

Lucy and Pheonix walked into the lair with,popcorn,soda,cookies and a documentary about spiders,snakes and scorpions.

"LUUUUCY!"Mikey yelled as he made a mad dash for his girlfriends's he reached her he pulled her into a spine crushing hug.

"O-okay M-Mikey you can l-let g-go now p-please!"Lucy said trying to let go."Were's Sunny?" Mikey asked looking around for his girl friend.

"S-she said she had s-school work to do."Lucy replied.

"Awww..."Mikey whined.

" on Mikey we all know you just wanna mack on Sunny threw the whole movie."Raph said taking some cookies.

"H-hey if Mikey misses Sunny w-what's wrong w-with that?"Lucy asked quietly.

Raph gave her a look.

"N-nevermind!"Lucy said quickly.

Donnie was siting next to April with his arm around was sitting patiently infront of the t. sat next to Raph but he didn't seem to notice or Mikey and Lucy sat down and they all watched the documentary.

* * *

"Well,that was boring.."Raph said while streching as end credits rolled on the screen.

Pheonix whispered in his ear-hole."If we watched a horror movie Lucy and Mikey would get night mares then we both would have nervous teens on our hands."

"What ever...at least you brought good snacks."Raph said."Anytime."Pheonix replied blushing.

"Good night guys!"Leo said walking to his room.

"Night Leo!"Everyone replied.

"we should get back to your place since I'm spending the night there."Lucy told Pheonix.

"Okay,Bye guys!"Pheonix said.

"Goodbye..."Lucy said.

"Bye!"Everyone replied.

Then Lucy and Pheonix walked back to Pheonix's apartment.

* * *

Okay,i know this sucks but it's my first fanfic and no April I Need You doesn't count to me.

I take ideas for future stories,or suggested events but pretty much aliengirl13 and me have this taken care of.

Hope you enjoyed.

-SexyKunoichi


	2. Sunny comes in

A/N:The only thing I won is Pheonix Majestic and this cookie...Mmmm.

* * *

XxTopsidexX

Pheonix and Lucy are walking down the street when the shy albino looks over to Pheonix,and says "C-congrats!"Pheonix gave Lucy a confused look,and said "Huh?"

Lucy gave her a sweet smile and said "D-during the documentary...Raph kept looking at you."The hothead blushed at the mention of her crush,,and played with her black and red hair."Are you sure?"she made Lucy smile because she liked it when Pheonix opened up like that."Positive."Lucy reassured.

After about fifteen more minutes of walking they reached Pheonix's apartment puled her keys out but the door was already unlocked..."WHAT THE?!IT'S UNLOCKED!"The hothead shouted.

Lucy started getting nervous and hyperventlating and hid behind pulled out her Shuriken and opened the door...

"Hi!"Sunny said Pheonix got red.. anger or embarassment no one knows."WHAT ARE YOU THINKING!?YOU KNOW LUCY HYPERVENTLATES IF SHE'S NERVOUS OR SCARED,AND EVEN SOMETIMES PASSES OUT!PLUS YOU ALMOST GOT SLICED UP WITH MY SWORD!Pheonix is hyperventlating in a paperbag by now and asks quietly."C-can we calm d-down a little bit p-please?"

Pheonix looks at Lucy still red."P-please?"Lucy asks again even sighs and folds her arms across her chest and says finally."Fine..."

By now Sunny is seated comfortably on Pheonix's couch and says."So how are you?"Lucy replies."Umm well..fine actually..b-but ..I thought you had homework..."Sunny groaned and nodded in an exhausted manner."Yeah I did,but I finished it!Though I would SOO rather be with you guys!So what did you watch anyways?"sunny asked."A-a-a documentary...It was really good...though I really did not like it when that spider ate that poor fly.."Lucy's voice cracked as if she was gonna cry,but before she could Sunny wrapped an arm around Lucy causing the albino to latter blush furiously.

"Sounds like you had fun!again I wish I could have been there...by the way Pheonix..I sorta,kinda,broke your lock.."Sunny trailed off while rubbing her neck nervously.

"WHAT?!OH,YOU ARE SO GONNA GET IT!"Pheonix yelled angrlly and started running after the dishwater blonde haired Lucy can recall she's tossed on the couch out of harm's (Pheonix's)way with a paperbag just in case."AHHH!iT WAS AN ACCIEDENT I SWEAR!"Sunny yelled before running into Pheonix's jumped over the bed with Pheonix hot on her trail.

"Please don't hurt me!"Sunny pleaded while running out of Pheonix's room into the living room."I'm not gonna hurt you...I'M GONNA KILL YOU!"Pheonix yelled runs past a hyperventlating Lucy and into the 's breathing get's worse when Pheonix comes by so Pheonix stops and tells Lucy"Use the bag"then continues her tripped on a stool in the kitchen and Pheonix caught her and laughed evilly"Now..."Pheonix said.

""AAHH!TITTY TWISTER!"Sunny screamed as Pheonix twisted her right smiled more and twisted the other."AAAHHHH!"Sunny during all this Lucy had gotten her breathing under control and walked into the kitchen.

"PHEONIX MAJESTIC STOP THAT RIGHT NOW!"Pheonix stopped what she was doing and let go of Sunny's breasts and looked at Lucy blushed and covered her head."P-please don't get mad or hurt me!"Lucy pleaded.

* * *

Will Pheonix get mad or hurt Lucy?Will Sunny's boobs bruise?Am I going to get another cookie?

Well...ladies and gentlemen you'll have to stay tuned for the next chapter.

I accept PM or reviews so feel free to do either to 1 complain,2 compliment,3 tell me if there's any spelling errors,or 4 (my favorite)send me ideas for TMNT stories you'd like me to make.;)

I check my inbox all the time so send away..

-SexyKunoichi

(p.s. I can go all the way up to the M rating)


	3. Your gonna think something dirty

A/N: I will own TMNT when birds 'oink', and pigs fly.(very soon)Sunny and Lucy belong to aliengirl13

*Special Thanks*

To theresfireinmyheart and CookieMonster.

CookieMonster I tried to to follow your advice as much as possible and thank you!You must like it enough that you helped me!Sorry about the mistakes though..(looks down and realizes I has Cookie Monster )

* * *

Behind a wide-eyed Pheonix and pleading Lucy, Sunny was rubbing her boobs.

"Ow! Nix... That hurt!"Sunny said. But Phoenix didn't notice.

Instead big,tough,Phoenix wiped away a stray tear,"No...I'm actually proud of you... You stood up for yourself! Now if you'll excuse me Imma go get my pjs on, and hit the sack. Goodnight!" Then she left the room.

Sunny was still rubbing her boobs when she thanked Lucy."Thanks for saving me Lucy."

"Your welcome... Wow my throat hurts... i-is that how y-yelling is supposed t-to feel?"Lucy asked her dish-water blonde haired cousin.

"A little bit,but then again you never yell sooo your vocals aren't used to it."Sunny explained.

Lucy nodded silently still red as a tomato,"H-hey Sun-Sun?" Lucy turned to her cousin," Umm...Mikey says 'Hi'.

Sunny smiled and wrapped an arm around Lucy who jumped a bit at the contact.

Suddenly,Phoenix walked in on the couple, then remarked,"Wow, first yelling now physical are you and what have you done with Lucy?"

The abino quickly retreated and sunk in on herself."H-her touching me is different she's family."Lucy defended.

"Oooookaay... Anyways since I have an unexpected visitor..."Phoenix glares at Sunnny. "...Sunny can have the couch,Lucy you still got the bed,i'll pull out my old yoga mat and sleep on it...Oh and Sunny I keep an extra blanket for each of the guys when they visit on cold nights you can sleep with the orange one I keep for Mikey."

"Thanks!" sunny said and then started laughing like a maniac."I know what blanket your gonna sleep with!"Sunny said still laughing her ass off.

"..."Phoenix just stared at her in confusion.

"Raph's blanket!And your gonna be dreamind about making out with him ALL night!"Sunny said still not showing any sign of her laughter ending.

Phoenix took a deep breath and adjusted her black and red laced slip,"Ya know?...I'd give you another titty-twister if I wasn't so tired..Goodnight!"

"S-sweet dreams!"Lucy said sweetly as Phoenix left the room.

"Goodnight!Smooch-smooch!" Sunny teased.

"Can it Sunny!" Pheonix yelled from the other room.

Lucy looked at Sunny who looked right back.

"I g-guess that's our c-cue to go to bed."Lucy suggested.

Sunny followed Lucy out of the kitchen and said," Guess so."

* * *

Pheonix stretched and pulled her phone from under her pillow...8:43 a.m...

"Owww...My back hurts."Phoenix whispered to herself as she put her yoga mat,blanket and pillow up.

Phoenix let out a unbeleivably long yawn."Man I'm tired...Maybee a hot shower..."She told herself.

So Phoenix tiptoed past Lucy,got her usual clothes out and hopped in the shower.

* * *

Sunny leaned up and hugged the orange blanket to her chest."Aw..That was looks like Nix is in the shower

sunny walked into the kitchen.

"Hmm... I don't think Nix will mind if I help myself..."Sunny thought more on the subject"...Okay maybe she won't mind if I hide behind Lucy."

Just then Lucy walked into the kitchen yawning.

"Who wants pancakes?"Sunny asked after mixing the batter together.

"Yes please."Lucy said politely.

About 10 minutes later Sunny had like 20 pancakes on a tray and set it on the around to grab some bananas,strawberries,and syrup."Man I can't wait to dig in to these!"Sunny exclaimed.

When Sunny went to get some forks,and walked in with a white towel wrapped around her head.

"Bon' Appetite!"Sunny said,and sat down on a stool.

Pheonix put syrup on her pancakes.

Lucy put strawberries and bananas on her pancakes.

And...Sunny put all three on hers?

(Author bangs face on table)

Pheonix's phone vibrated and Sunny teased"Aww...I bet Raphie is asking you to come to the lair so he can have a make-out session with you!"

"I-I-I there's nothing between us like that!"Pheonix defended.

"Whatever...Who is it anyways?"Sunny asked.

"It's Mikey saying he;s been tryin to get ahold of you,and he wants to see you later."Phoenix replied.

"WELL WHAT ARE WE WAITING FOR LETS GO LETS GO LETS GO!"Sunny yelled.

"What are you talking about you just wanna mack on Mikey the whole time."Pheonix said snidely.

"Well don't tell me you don't wanna flirt with Raph."Sunny snided back.

"OH YEAH W-"Phoenix was cut off by Lucy.

"C-can we n-not fight today please?"

"Now...You know that's not fair...You know I cannot say no to you after last night."Phoenix said.

"Phoenix has a weakness Phoenix has a weakness!"Sunny sang.

"Sun-Sun please?"Lucy asked quietly.

Sunny kissed her cousin on the cheek,"Okay!".

* * *

XxTheLairxX

"Ughhhh..."Mikey groaned as he laid on his stomach and traced aimless circles on the floor.

"AGHHHHH!"He groaned he found a pillow and screamed as loud as he could.

"WHAT IS WRONG WITH YOU!SPIKE SAYS YOUR TO LOUD!"Raph yelled."SUUUNNYYY I MISS YOOOOOUUUU!"Mikey screamed to the heavens.

"Good god,it's only been two days...What's the matter?Tongue muscles tired?"Raph pricked.

"Seriously!Even Donnie don't act like that."Leo said sitting in front of the t.v. to watch Space Heroes.

"HEY!"Donnie yelled from his April was training with Master Splinter so she didn't hear anything.

"SUUUUNNYYYY!"Mikey yelled as Sunny,Phoenix and Lucy walked in.

"MIIIIIKEEY!"Sunny yelled running for her boyfriend.

"GAAAG MEEE!"Phoenix said as she imitated gagging noises.

"Well...We won't see them in awhile"Raph remarked as Sunny and Mikey made a mad dash for Mikey's room.

* * *

XxLaterThatDayxX

Phoenix and April were talking,Lucy and Leo were watching t.v.,Donnie was staring at pictures of April on his lap top,and Raph was feeding Spike.

"OWW!MIKEY I THINK YOUR STUCK!"A scream came from Mikey's room causing everyone in the living room to stare at Mikey's door.

"What do I do?"Mikey yelled back sounding frantic.

"Well one thing I do know is,do not pull,YOUR TOO BIG!"Sunny exclaimed.

Everyone in the living room became uncomfortable such as Raph doing a epic spit take,Lucy turning the brightest shade of red imaginable while covering her eyes,while the rest were looking dumbfounded.

"Maybe we should get Donnie to help,or maybe even Lucy?"Mikey suggested.

"No to the WAY!I do not want anyone to see us in such an awkward position."Sunny declined.

"Yeah but if it is the only way..."Mikey trailed off only for Sunny to interrupt.

"Fine!We will ask for their help,just be careful!"

the group in the living room froze as they heard bed springs squeak,their eyes going towards Mikey's room.

* * *

A/N:Oooh...I bet all of you are thinking somthing dirty!XD

COUGHpervertCOUGH

CookieMonster:I tried to follow your advice the best I could!Thank you again!

Any complaints?Compliments?Spelling errors and/or advice?Suggestions?

Oh,if I get at least 1 review from 10 different people I'll start on a side story were the turtles,April,Lucy,sunny,and Phoenix get Facebooks!

2 out of 10 so far...

-SexyKunoichi


	4. Mutation

A/N:I now own TMNT, and I also make-out with my Raph plush doll.

(I'm working on my lying you guess which part is a lie?)

Special Thanks goes out to:Once again CookieMonster, and theresfire in my heart for reviewing.

Um... I'm not sure what reader ment when he/she you're there reader, what did you mean?

Okay, you perverts here's chapter 4._

* * *

Sunny and Mikey walked out, but instead of the situation they expected they found the couple, with Mikey's hand stuck in Sunny's hair.

(Author:Not what you expected was it?:3)

"Hey um...guys a little help?"Sunny asked.

Donnie was the first to recover, and walked over to the duo,and examined the predicament, "How did this happen?" Donnie asked as he prodded.

"Well Mike got to wild while we were making out and well... His big ol hand got stuck...Hey...Why do you all look like you've seen a ghost? What did you think we were doing?"Sunny questioned.

At that very moment red faced Lucy fell over and fainted.

Luckily, Leo caught Lucy before she hit the floor.

"I think I have some de-tangler in my room. I'll go get it."April said going to her room

"So...What did you think we were going?"Sunny asked again.

"D-don't worry bout' it. Just let Donnie take you two into Donnie's lab, so him and April can help you."Phoenix said covering all of there asses big time.

Just then April walked out of her room with the bottle of de-tangler.

"Okay.." Sunny said still curious about what they thought Mikey and her were April,Donnie and, the awkward couple walked to Donnie's lab.

"We never tell Mikey or Sunny what we thought was happening."Raph said.

"Agreed."Everyone else but,Lucy said.

"N-no problem..."Lucy slurred still waking up from when she fainted.

* * *

XxFiveMinutesLaterxX

April,Donnie,Mikey,and Sunny wlaked out of Donnie's 's hand no longer stuck in Sunny's hair.

"I-it's getting l-late. I should be getting h-home."Lucy said holding her phone.

Sunny pulled Mikey into the kitchen for a 'special' good-bye.

2 minutes later after Lucy and Phoenix said there good-byes the met a meesy-haired(had to XP)Sunny by the turnstiles.

* * *

XxSurfacexX

On Cinderella ave. they all walked there separate ways.

Lucy's P.O.V.

After Sunny and Phoenix said good-bye I headed to my apartment.

'that was pretty awkward when sunny screamed at first' Lucy thought.

"AAAHHHH!"Lucy screamed as she fell into a puddle of mutagen she didn't notice before...

* * *

A/N:Okay! I know today's chapter was short but I'm starting a real plot so yeah...

Any ideas? Complaints? Compliments?

3 out of 10 reviews so far for the Facebook idea.

(If any of you wish for my OC's not to be in the Facebook idea just say so in your PMs or Review.)

Pms and Reviews always welcome!

What ranking would any of you guys give me?I think rookie fits me..

-SexyKunoichi


	5. LucyLouise introduction

A/N: Okay so I was lying about owning TMNT in the previous chapter, but don't you dare touch my Raphie! * clutches Raph plush doll *

Thank you for the support! I know I'm terrible and have a REALLY dirty mind. ( but then again so did you in the last two chapters ) I'd ove to hear from you guys if you're reading this. But I think the story sucks so bad you guys stopped reading 4 chapters ago.

Warning:The rating might go up for even dirtier situations and/or blood, violence, and language. (thanks Raph and Phoenix)

* * *

Lucy's P.O.V

There was a slight burning sensation that went up my spine and into my head causing a major headache.

I picked myself off the ground. I looked down. 'Were did the mutagen go?' I thought. I looked down at my hands. 'Okay five fingers, usual color.' She calmed herself down.

I looked at my reflection in a auto-parts store window. 'Everything looks the same'

She looks closer at her face in the glass, and jumps. She could have swore she saw her soft pink eyes flash blood-red like Phoenix's eyes.

'D-did that happen?!' she thinks frantically.

She convinces herself that it was her imagination and continued her walk home.

* * *

After she greeted her mother. Instead of putting on her usual pajamas consisting of a baby blue tank top and soft pink sweat pants she decided to wear something else, she put on a dark green slip that was much like Phoenix's red and black laces one.

when she was done following her regular routine by putting her dirty clothes in her hamper she went to go brush her teeth.

When her mouth was foamy she to looking at her reflection in the bathroom mirror again.

Her eyes flashed red again and this time they stayed red. Then at her hairline she say black. The black started growing on her pale blonde hair till' all her hair was black.

'What's going on?' Lucy thought.

Something forced her body to answer in a deeper voice. a voice that wasn't Lucy's. "Why do you care?" the voice made her body say.

Lucy thought 'Because this isn't me. A-and neither are you!'trying to sound tough.

"Call me Louise. It's much better than your name." Louise said with Lucy's body.

Lucy made her hands wave in the mirror.' I-I don't understand I h-have control of my body! Am I imagining you?'Lucy thought.

"No I am very real."Louise said.

The burning went threw Lucy/Louise's spine again.

"Now let's go to bed." Louise said taking control of Lucy's body, And walking to the bed.

* * *

The next morning Louise was still in control of the both of them, and had gotten them dressed in some clothes Phoenix had left there in case of and emergency. Phoenix's clothes were, a black with a ehite skull t-shirt, dark blue ripped jeans, and combat boots.

'Why did you put on Phoenix's clothes?' Lucy asked.

"Because these clothes suit me, and there's nothing in that closet of yours that doesn't have any bright colors on it."Louise said.

'B-but there Phoenix's c-clothes. Isn't it rude to wear it without asking?'Lucy asked.

"Do think I care? She left them here there just collecting dust."Louise said.

Just then Lucy's phone picked up the phone and read the text message.

* * *

From:Sunny To:Lucy

Are you coming to the lair?

* * *

"So your cousin want to lead me to your friends huh?"Louise laughed evilly and replied.

* * *

From:Lucy To:Sunny

Meet you outside in 5

* * *

A/N:Okay! This was just to give you an idea on who Louise is. In the next chapter it's gonna seem like Lucy has split personality syndrome.

Reviews and PM's ARE appreciated!;)

If you have any ideas send them in threw review or PM.

-SexyKunoichi


	6. Trouble Maker

A/N: aliengirl13 helped BIG TIME with this one. Thank you AG13!

If I owned TMNT it would suck so... Yeah :/

Warning:Sexual gestures and lot's of swearing.

* * *

5 minutes later...

Louise walked down the stairs, and met Sunny and Phoenix."Sup?" Louise asks.

Sunny and Phoenix just looked at her like she was on fire or something."Why do you got Phoenix's clothes on?" Sunny asks.

"Because it's my new look." Louise said smoothly.

Sunny just started laughing hysterically.

Phoenix says "This is not you."

'Tell them you're not me. Tell them about the mutagen.' Lucy thinks.

Louise didn't listen to her instead she said,"Of course it is."

Sunny started laughing even harder by the second.

"What are you laughing at?" Louise growls.

"Your impression of Phoenix is spot on!" Sunny said holding her chest as her laughing was getting even louder.

"IT"S NOT AN IMPRESSION IT'S ME YOU BITCH!" Louise yells.

'W-why would y-you yell at Sunny?' Lucy scolds.

Sunny seemed to shrink in on herself as Phoenix pushed her out of the way. "Lucy White I don't even know who you are anymore!" she declared.

"I'm a better, improved Lucy bitch, so you better fucking learn to live with it." Louise replied.

Sunny and Phoenix stood there rooted to the spot, frozen from pure shock. Lucy White, shy, polite, Lucy, SWORE! They both stared at her as she walked toward the couch to sit next to Leo.

XxMeanwhile In Lucy's HeadxX

Lucy, the real one, was frantically pounding her fists on the black walls that surrounded her.

"P-please let me out!" She shouted at the top of her lungs.

'Will you shut up! You know it's no use so why bother?' Louise's thoughts said to her.

"I know what you're gonna say to Leonardo! I can hear your thoughts like you can mine! P-please don't!"

Lucy could feel Louise smirk.

XxBack In The KitchenxX

"Hey Lucy." Leo greeted, then noticed her hair, "you dye your hair?"

"Yeah...you like it?" Louise said in a low seductive voice as she trailed her fingers up his arm.

Needless to say, Leo was starting to feel uncomfortable "uhh yeah I guess so...are you okay Lucy?" Lucy nodded then moved one of her hands to his thigh and rubbed it up and down.

"Never better...say by the way..." Louise got right by his ear hole and whispered "you have such a big 'Katana' mind unsheathing it for me?"

Leo quickly jumped away from Louise, his face painted red, "oooh ummm I think Sensei is calling me! Sorry to leave but bye!" Leo ran to the dojo as fast as his legs could carry him leaving Louise to laugh her head off.

'I hate you...' Lucy thought bitterly.

'Glad to know the feeling is mutual.' Louise thought back.

Suddenly Raph and Mikey ran out with Raph chasing Mikey for throwing a water balloon at him.

When they passed the couch, Louise stuck her foot out on purpose, causing the both of them to trip over it. They both tumbled down to the floor while Louise laughed her head off.

"What the-Lucy?!" Mikey exclaimed not believing who had tripped them.

"Yeah, oops sorry, did I do that?" Louise said trying to sound innocent.

Raph's face turned red in anger as he got in her face "What is your deal?! Why did you trip us!?"

Louise inspected her nails not really caring, "Because I felt like it, what are you going to do about it huh Princess?"

Raph was SO close to hitting her, till Mikey pulled him back. "Raph, don't! You know it's wrong to hit girls!"

Louise smirked and egged Raph even further, "Yeah because you know the girl is going to fuck you up, isn't that right Princess?"

Raph had had enough, he released his hand from Mikey's grip to try and grab Loise's shoulder, only Louise had grabbed his hand before he could touch her, "This is your only warning fucker, try to touch me again and I will shatter your hand like glass, got it?"

Raph stared into her eyes and saw only a malicious glare, she was not joking around. Raph pulled away and sulked off to the dojo to blow off some steam.

"What a baby...what the fuck are you looking at shorty?" Louise snapped at Mikey who simply stared at Louise, but quickly ran after Raph to avoid conflict.

'Louise you need to stop!' Lucy said only to be ignored yet again.

'Heh no way, I will play with my toys till I break them.' Louise responded darkly.

* * *

The rest of the day went on like this...

She stole Mikey's pizza, then when he wanted it back she spat in it.

She almost broke Sunny's leg.

She even flipped Phoenix off a couple times, which highly pissed her off and she went in the dojo with Raph.

The group all got together while Louise intently watched a horror movie called,"Blood Murder Beach 2: Killer Returns".

"Something is way off with Lucy, something feels different about her." April said, getting a resounding nod from the others.

"Yeah she turned into a total bitch over night!" Phoenix exclaimed.

"What are we going to do! Something is obviously wrong it's like she's another person!" Sunny wondered more on the mark than she knew.

"I say we send Leo out to talk to her! All she does to him is flirt!" Raph said, snickering when his brother's face turned red.

"W-well as leader... I say Mikey goes!" The four brothers from there got into a fight over who would go until April spoke up.

"Listen, stop fighting. How about this, we draw straws and whoever has the shortest straw goes and talks to her, okay?"

The boys nodded as she quickly went to retrieve the straws.

As fate would have it Donnie go the shortest straw, he quietly walked over and stood in front of the movie Louise was watching.

"Move your ass! This is the best part! This is the part where the psycho killer bathes in the blood of the slutty cheerleaders!"

When Donnie did not move Louise began to get pissed off. "I said move jackass!"

Donnie cleared his throat and spoke, "the others and I have been talking, we believe something is wro-AGHH!"

Donnie was interrupted by Louise jumping up and grabbing his face, then throwing him into the wall causing a hole.

"When I saw move, I MEAN MOVE!" Louise then caught site of Donnie's head slightly and she giggled "He-he you're bleeding"

April quickly ran over to the purple clad turtle to check and see if he was alright "What is wrong with you!? You hurt Donnie!"April yelled.

Louise shrugged, at the same time Donnie opened his eyes, "Why do they always grab me by the face?!WHAT IS WRONG WITH MY FACE?!" donnie exclaimed.

Louise simply stretched and began walking toward the turnstiles, "a lot more than I could count... Any who I'm leaving you bastards can't keep quiet for five goddamn minutes! Night!" Louise walked out flipping them all off.

'Louise that was horrid! you could have hurt Donatello really badly!' Lucy scolded.

'That is nothing compared to what I have in mind, blood will decorate the walls quite beautifully. hehe" Louise thought.

Lucy knew exactly what her shadow self (as she was now calling her) was planning, and she didn't like it at all. Not one bit..

* * *

A/N: Still big thanks to AG13!

If you like Phoenix, Lucy, and Sunny... Yosdellillan Skywalker and I are in the process of making a Hunger Games/ TMNT cross over with them in it coming soon! :)

Reviews and PMs are welcome!

-SexyKunoichi


	7. Lucy Talks To Herself?

A/N: Big thanks to aliengirl13 again she helped me alot with the chapter.

Shout out to Cookie Monster the Kunoichi: Thank you for the support. I read your story 'Making it Up To Him' and also followed you on tumblr. I sent you a PM but I'm not sure if ya got it. So if ya wanna talk to me please check your inbox.

Thank you my lovely readers! Hey, 3 out of 10 for the Facebook idea.

Disclaimer: WTF?! Like I could own TMNT.

* * *

As Louise left, April gently helped Donnie to the couch. "Wait here while I get you some bandages okay?" Before he could reply, she was off toward his lab to retrieve the first aid kit.

Phoenix stood still with her arms crossed in front of her chest looking extremely pissed off. "What the hell is her deal?! Sure I always encourage her to grow a backbone, but this is crossing SOO many lines!"

Sunny nodded in agreement as April returned from the lab with the first aid kit in hand. She opened the box and pulled out some gauze and antiseptic.

"Hold still, this may sting a bit..." Donnie winced as she cleaned the slight gash in his head, then relaxed as she wrapped gauze once around his head.

"Thanks April..." Donnie said, blushing pink from how close April was to him as she wrapped the bandages.

"No problem Donnie... It's the least I could do after everything you've done for me..." When April was done wrapping his head, April moved to look at him eye level.

This caused Donnie to turn a bright red, since they were practically inches apart.

"How can you guys be making googly eyes when something is seriously wrong with Luc?!" Sunny exclaimed, breaking the moment.

The two blushed heavily and moved away from each other awkwardly.

"Now back to the subject at hand... What do we do about Lucy?" Leo said trying to get ahold of the situation.

"Well, I don't know about you, but I say we confront her!" Sunny suggested already going for the turnstiles, before Mikey grabbed her wrist.

"You can't! She could seriously mess you up!" Mikey said looking her in the eyes. Sunny sighed and sat down next to Donnie.

"Well what do we do then?"

Donnie placed his hand on his chin in thought. "Well... Maybe if we analyze what she did that was weirder than what we saw from her... Maybe we can figure out what is wrong..."

Suddenly Sunny and Mikey began waving their hands around like idiots screaming "PICK US!" In unison.

"This had better not be about how Lucy is possessed by an evil demon who wants to take over the world, or that Lucy is a robot, or that Lucy has an evil twin sister." Raph said dryly and not looking amused.

The duo huffed but continued anyway.

"Well... earlier today Mikey and I were hanging out having an epic battle of Go Fish *cough* which I was winning *cough* any who... we heard talking in the dojo... So we snuck in and peeked..." Sunny trailed off letting Mikey continue.

"What we saw was really freaky! Lucy seemed to be... Talking to herself!"

* * *

XxFlashbackxX

Louise was sitting in the middle of the dojo. Lucy had found a way to control her mouth and said in her normal voice, "Can't believe you! Y-you are destroying my f-friends!"

Louise replied snidely "So pretty soon your body will be mine."

Lucy said, "N-not if I have any thing to do with it!" trying to sound brave.

There was another burning sensation that went threw their spine.

Now.. this was weird... Louise/Lucy had one pink eye, one red eye, half and half black and pale hair, and on one hand had claws and the other had finger nails.

Sunny and Mikey almost screamed until Lucy/Louise turned around, then they darted out of there.

* * *

"that did not happen" Raph said snidely.

"Yes it did!" Sunny defended.

"No it didn't."

"Yes it did!"

"No it didn't."

"Yes it did!"

"ENOUGH!" Leo said, "Okay let's say we believed any of that, how do you think it happened?" Leo said rubbing his temples.

"Well...There's only one way to find out..." Sunny said.

"How?" Leo asked.

"We have to go to Lucy's apartment."

* * *

A/N: I'm not updating during Thanksgiving break.. Sorry.

Please go read Yosdellillan Skywalker's story 'The Slaughter Games' if you like Phoenix, Lucy, or Sunny.

(I have a story I'm working on for the Slaughter Games about the Games in Phoenix's P.O.V but if you don't read Yosdellillan Skywalker's story you won't understand it)

Please review!

Happy (early) Thanksgiving!

-SexyKunoichi


	8. Another Piece To The Puzzle

Hello again my readers...

Special Thanks To: Oleandra for reviewing, sadly Oleandra I don't know who Gollum or Smeagol are... -_-

IF I OWNED TMNT IT WOULD SUCK ASS!

Warning: More sexual gestures. (I know that's why some of you perverts are here. :3)

* * *

When the time for patrol came, Leo, Raph, Mikey, Donnie, Phoenix, April, and Sunny went to Lucy's apartment for some kind of answer to Lucy's problem...

"Remind we why we're coming to Lucy's apartment." Mikey said as they jumped a old office building.

Leo sighed and said, "We're looking for clues to why Lucy is acting like this."

A few minutes later they reached the desired building's fire escape. Donnie went over and picked the window lock with a paper clip and a Canadian quarter.

Donnie pushed the window open and crawled threw, so did the others.

"Okay, be silent and look for anything that could be a clue. But hide if one of Lucy's parents show up." Leo ordered.

Sunny and April looked under her bed, Leo and Donnie went to the closet, Raph and Phoenix were looking threw some plastic totes, and Mikey was looking threw the dirty clothes hamper.

Mikey picked up a strange article of clothing and put it on his head, "Hey guys! Check out this cool hat!" He exclaimed.

Everyone turned around to look at the orange clad turtle, he had a bra on his head.

"MIKEY"Sunny scolded as the others started laughing, "How dare you!"

"What?" Mikey asked innocently.

"That's a... um... Private piece of clothing!" Sunny yelled.

Leo shushed her and Mikey said, "Sorry... I didn't know.." Mikey looked at the floor ashamed.

"It's okay!" Sunny said perky, while taking the bra off his head.

"Okay you love birds we're here to figure out what turned Lucy's bitch switch not to see you two have a make-out session with each other." Phoenix said continuing to look.

Sunny and Mikey blushed, Mikey went back to looking threw the hamper, and Sunny starts helping April again.

Mikey found another piece of clothing that was glowing and said, "Guys I think I found something helpful.."

"Mikey if it's another bra or a pair of un-" Raph was cut off when he looked and say Mikey was holding up Lucy's pink shirt that she wore the last time she was normal.

Donnie walked up and carefully grabbed the shirt, "Mutagen?"

"How?" Phoenix said, "She didn't turn into anything..."

"I don't know... But I think it may have something to do with the color..." Donnie suggested pointing to the glowing ooze, "It's dark blue, not light.."

"You think you could figure it out?" Leo asked.

"Maybe... But we'll have to get back to the lab first." Donnie said.

And they all put everything back the way they found it and went back to the lair...

* * *

I know this chapter was short but, hey! I'm building it up..

4 out of 10 reviews.

Also 10 review! I know some of them are from the same people but 10 REVIEWS!?

Thanks for reading please review... (So I can flip out about yours as well)

-SexyKunoichi


End file.
